


Bloodlust

by mikaminato



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: After 6B, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Drinking, Blood Sharing, Bloodlust, Bloody Kisses, Declarations Of Love, Happy Ending, Liam needs a hug, Love Bites, M/M, Oral Sex, Protective Theo Raeken, Romance, Smut, Theo is a cinnamon roll, Werewolf Bites, broken liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaminato/pseuds/mikaminato
Summary: “Hey.” Theo posted a hand on the werewolf’s wet cheek. “Things will be fine, ok? Because I will be by your side. I won’t let you do anything stupid, even if I have to enchain you to prevent you from doing it. We are going through this, just like we did a million other times before, because we’re in this together and I’m not leaving you.”Or in which Liam is bitten on the shoulder during a fight by creature called Strigoi and since then, his werewolf senses are odd. More than that, he has an uncontrollable need to hunt and let his instincts take over. And there's the worst part: the bloodthirst. [Theo/Liam]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is supposed to have 2 chapters and was supposed to be nothing but porn, but I don't know how to write Thiam without love, so yeah, it's longer than I previously predicted, but next chapter will be out soon. Even if we're in the werewolf world, which is my favorite supernatural creature ever (since underworld tbh haha), I kind of have blood-kink. hahha vampires are a bit too much to add to the supernatural fandom of Teen Wolf, so I searched over the internet and found a creature that looked convincing enough. 
> 
> I hope you guys like this one. :)

_[“And now they’re back. All because a few teenagers, who never even considered the consequences, decided to reignite a supernatural force they barely understand: The Nemeton.” Dr. Valak]_

_[“This kind of power is like a magnet. It attracts the supernatural, like a BEACON.” Dr. Deaton]_

_X_

If someone asked Liam about the supernatural world, he would probably say that nothing surprised him anymore. After the Anuk-Ite was defeated, they thought the pack would have a little bit of piece, in which they had, at least from the hunters. They were moving slower now that Gerard was dead. The McCall pack still had to fight against some of them occasionally, but the pack was more united now. More than that, they had allies. Things were not easy, but at least they could handle them better than before. But when it came to supernatural, every creature was different from one another. Not every mystical creature was friendly or had any conscience at all, so the pack still had to protect Beacon Hills from the supernatural threats.

 

Half of the pack was gone to college, so most of the responsibility laid on Liam and Theo’s backs. Nolan was improving his weapon skills and Alec was a great help, but they still panicked, and no one could blame them. Parrish helped whenever he could, and it was awesome having a hellhound to help them, but he still had his duties as a deputy.

 

Liam wasn’t sure when the _Strigoi_ (according do Deaton) came to Beacon Hills. Maybe two weeks ago. It started when they found a dead body in the Beacon Hills Preserve, blood completely drained. The victim didn’t have violence or claw marks, the only evidence Melissa had found was fangs marks on the boy’s shoulder. “ _A freaking vampire?”,_ Theo had snorted back then, after the autopsy. They never heard of any vampires in the supernatural world, and the idea sounded ridiculous to Liam’s ears.

 

The victims kept coming the same way. No violence, only fang marks. Not necessarily on the neck, but in places where the veins were more exposed. The victims already totaled ten when Derek finally spotted the creature in the woods. They were taking turns on the Beacon Hills Preserve, walking around the place, in an attempt to spot the killer. Derek growled and ran towards the creature, trying to attack it, but as soon as it saw the werewolf, it vanished, leaving the man astonished.

 

Derek told Deaton it had blue eyes, red hair over its body and sharp fangs and ears. It vanished as soon as the werewolf arrived. _“It didn’t vanish. It went invisible”,_ the vet had told them at the animal clinic. Slipping his fingers through the bestiary, the whole pack watched as Deaton had closed his eyes heavily and explained the creature was called _Strigoi_ , or _Strigoi Mort,_ the troubled spirits of the dead rising from the grave. Strigois had the same abilities of werewolves, but they could also go invisible and could turn into any animal. It feeds of human blood, particularly of the young ones. Peter mocked the whole situation, saying that vampires finally appeared. Deaton denied, saying Strigoi were different from vampires. They had immunity to sunlight and could also do spell casting like some witches.

 

Strigois were similar to werewolves, according to Deaton, but killing the creature was harder than usual, since they were dead that rose from the grave, and killing a dead creature wasn't exactly usual. Theo had to snort at that, again. The vet had explained the way to kill a Strigoi was removing its heart from the body and decapitating his head, burning them and burying the ashes at a crossroad. By the time Deaton finished explaining, Nolan was nauseated, and Alec looked like he had seen a ghost. None of them liked the way they should kill the creature because it sounded like a carnage, but it was the only way and at least they had Peter, who was more than willing to do that. The pack wondered if they should call Scott and the others, but decided it was better to let him be. Last time Liam texted his Alpha, he was studying for tests week, so he thought it was better to just try to take the responsibility this time.

 

It was hard to fight a creature that could go invisible, but the Strigoi kept taking victims and the beta was close from losing his mind. Nolan came up with a _dangerous_ and completely insane plan that none of them seemed ok with but Peter, of course. The human said the only way to attract the creature’s attention was having a bait. According to Deaton, the Strigoi liked young blood, and the only young humans in the pack were Mason and him. He didn’t know if the other boy was willing to be the bait, but the blonde was ready to do it. Nolan didn’t know exactly when he started having this urge to save his friends like he did right know, but deep down they all knew it was the only way. It was risky, and it had too many holes, because none of them were sure if the creature was going to show up. What if they were too late? What happened if Nolan was bitten? As soon as the Strigoi showed up, then what? What if it went invisible again? They were able to fight the Anuk-Ite, but at least it couldn’t go invisible.

 

They were ready to drop the idea when Mason agreed with the plan, saying it was the only way. The pack were never known for their amazing planning skills and most of the time they had to improvise and now wasn’t different. Liam hated the plan, Theo was ready to protest, Chris Argent said that was too much, even for him. Derek shook his head and Alec told them they were crazy, but then Corey caressed his boyfriend’s hand, saying he agreed with that, because he trusted him.

 

Deaton came in then, two jars of Mountain-Ash in hands. He said he wasn’t sure, but maybe the creature was sensitive to the powder, since it was a shapeshifter. That seemed to make the rest of the pack relax and in the end, they all agreed to go with Nolan’s ridiculous idea.

 

They had split in two teams, one going with Nolan and the other with Mason. Peter, Parrish, Alec and Chris Argent went with the first human while Theo, Liam, Derek and Corey went with Mason. The supernatural beings followed the humans in the distance, the jar with mountain ash with them. They had an agreement to warn the other group as soon as the Strigoi appeared, so they could come to help.

 

Liam thought it was a good plan, even if it was risky and he was afraid. He _wanted_ to stay that way to be honest, because he knew fear made him stronger. They hid their scent, so the creature wouldn’t notice their presence, trying move as quietly as possible.

 

Mason didn’t look afraid. His heartbeats were steady, and he paced calmly. He tried to act as if he was taking a walk in the woods. At 1AM, but who cared, anyway?

 

They all heard a noise coming from the right, and Liam resisted the urge to run towards his friend to protect him. Theo grabbed his hand, trying to transfer a bit of calmness to the beta, knowing that somehow, he was the only one who could do that. He didn’t know why, or when, but they’ve been doing this a lot lately. He found out his touches calmed Liam so whenever he thought the beta was close from losing his mind, he touched him, trying to soothe his unsteady heartbeats and erratic breathing. It worked most of the time.

 

But, Theo thought the scene in front of him was just too much.

 

The creature came too fast, like a lightning hitting the ground, quietly and subtly, throwing Mason to the ground. The hands – that looked more like three sharp and long claws – were in each side of the human’s sides, preventing him from escaping. The body looked like the Beast of Gévaudan, but less hairy and less robust. It had a kind of thorn all over its back and a long tail. The red hair fluttered in the cold wind that blew, while its blue eyes glowed in the dark. Mason stood still, almost like a corpse, breathing decreasing to a minimum as the creature’s face got closer to his own. The Strigoi’s tongue touched Mason’s cheek, the human millimetrically moved to the side, closing his eyes tightly, involuntarily closing his hands into fists.

 

Liam growled and ran towards the creature, opening the jar on his hands and making sure to spread all over its body. The Strigoi’s focused on Liam, eyes glowing as the werewolf quickly finished the circle that trapped them. The creature held his claws in the air, as if searching for something, a small growl rising from its throat as it realized what the werewolf just did.  Liam growled and ran towards the Strigoi, trying to hit the beast, who adverted his firsts. The beta managed to claw at the thick skin then, making it wince in pain. The eyes glowed dangerously as its claws embedded on Liam’s neck, the sharpness of them drawing blood from his skin.

 

“Liam!” Theo screamed, running towards the barrier.

 

“Theo! Stop!” Derek asked, putting a hand on his arm. “If you go, we’ll break the Montain-Ash barrier! It will be in vain!”

 

The chimera looked at the werewolf, desperate, while watching as the beta struggled to break free from the creature’s grip.

 

With wide eyes, the chimera saw as it murmured something and then bit on Liam’s shoulder, making him scream in pain.

 

That seemed too much for Theo, who released from Derek grip.

 

“So, you suggest me to watch as this motherfucker kills Liam? No, thank you Derek. You can surround the area with Corey to prevent it from escaping but I can’t just stand here and watch.”

 

He ran towards the barrier, which welcomed him and for a moment, Theo felt silly for forgetting he was a chimera and they were usually immunes to Mountain-Ash. Derek watched as the barrier stood perfectly intact, and Theo howled, claws nailing at the creature’s neck, who released the werewolf and growled at the newly opened wound.

 

“Are you ok?” Theo asked, watching the beta with the corner of his eyes. Mason was instantly by his side, taking a look at the wound.

 

The chimera didn’t have much time to watch the beta though, the Strigoi was still trying to hit him. The creature was faster and stronger, and managed to hit him on the stomach, opening a deep bruise, blood pouring from the cut, making him hiss. Theo closed his eyes as the sharp claws closed on his neck, and he was somehow trapped.

 

He absently minded watched as the other group arrived, but the grip was too strong, and he saw the Strigoi’s face coming closer to his body. It was going to bite him.

_“The only way is to remove its heart and burn it.”_

 

Theo felt desperation take over his body, so he growled and nailed his claws on the creatures’ chest, where he thought it would be its heart. The skin was thick, so he had to put a lot of effort so his claws could dig into it. Theo was feeling so much pain and he was starting to get dizzy from the tightness on his neck. He was having a hard time breathing, but he heard as his hands penetrated the skin, sliding through its muscles and flesh and breaking its ribcage. Theo felt the softness of the heart beating against his digits. One of the claws nailed his back and he hissed in pain, opening his eyes as gunshots caught his attention. The Montain-Ash barrier was broken and now Chris Argent and Nolan were shooting the creature. They wall knew it was useless, but at least it was a distraction. His blurry vision watched as Derek, Alec and Parrish approached too, the later on fire, somehow drawing the Strigoi’s attention. Claws of the two werewolves and the hellhound dug onto the skin, but the creature seemed focused on hurting Theo. The chimera knew he should take its heart, otherwise everything would be useless, but the Strigoi was doing an amazing job slicing him, and now he felt like it was draining his strength.

 

“Theo…” The chimera heard Liam’s whisper. “Please… Don’t… Die…”

 

At the same time, he heard as Mason pleaded him not to say anything. It looked like Liam was badly hurt. Theo himself was badly hurt, but he just couldn’t die and let the beta here, not after all they’ve been through.

 

His eyes glowed yellow and he screamed, begging for his body to move. He managed to get hold of the Strigoi’s heart again, but it was hard to take out from its chest. The creature was not hurting him anymore, since the others were distracting it, but Theo didn’t know if it was a witchcraft, or maybe because he was bleeding so much, but his body seemed to be betraying him now and everything hurt so bad. But Liam was there, _pleading_ him not to die.

 

He closed his eyes and pushed the heart once again. He felt Parrish’s hand on his arm and the deputy was on fire, but the flames didn’t burn him. Instead, it gave him strength. He didn’t know if the hellhound took a bit of his pain, or he helped on the task of pushing he heart from the creature’s chest, but it happened so fast he felt dizzy. The heart was on his hand then a lot of blood spilling from the wound. The guttural scream of the Strigoi probably could be heard from miles, and the creature released Theo after that, blindly trying to hit everyone around it.

 

“Peter!” Derek called.

 

“You don’t even have to ask!” His uncle rolled his eyes and growled his eyes, howling and facing the creature. The werewolf’s claws hit its neck deeply, blood pouring like a waterfall. Peter hit the place once again, decapitating the creature, who fell on the ground.

 

They all stood still for a while, watching it, breathing heavily.

 

“Liam, are you ok?” Theo asked, as soon as the creature released him.

 

The young werewolf had his head on Mason’s lap, eyes unfocused and lips trembling.

 

“I think so…” He whispered. “You were so brave, Theodore.”

 

The chimera smiled. Liam always called Theo Theodore when he was teasing him, but now the beta looked proud, despite his injuries.

 

“Let me take your pain, Theo…” Liam asked, stretching his hand.

 

The older boy shook his head. “Are you crazy, dumbass? You are seriously hurt, that stupid creature bit you, and you don’t look good at all! Let’s take you to Deaton!”

 

“You’re the one to talk.” Derek said, rolling his eyes. “You look like a walking corpse.”

 

Alec agreed. “Straight from The Walking Dead.”

 

Half of the pack went to Deaton with Theo and Liam, while Chris Argent, along with Peter and Parrish went to burn and bury the Strigoi, hoping there wasn’t another one out there.

 

* * *

 

 

After one week, Liam knew something wasn’t right. He wasn’t feeling sick, but he couldn’t eat either. Everything he ate, he would end up throwing up, even his favorite food. He felt _so hungry,_ and yet his body kept rejecting everything he tried to eat.

 

He was starting to get weak. He felt tired all the time, his reflexes were slow, his hearing was not the same anymore, even his sense of smell.

 

Worse, he felt the need to hunt, more than before. It wasn't like the ones he used to get when he was first bitten. He didn’t feel the adrenaline nor the wolf-urges, he just felt like he needed to surrend to his instincts. But Liam knew that would be a mistake. He was never wise when his inner-wolf took control of his mind, especially now that he was… Food deprived. He was weak, but at the same time he felt angry and he felt frustrated, because he was hungry, and he wanted to satiate that hunger, but no food seemed to be able to do that.

 

He had skipped school that day. His head was hurting – something he didn’t feel since he became a werewolf – and he didn’t feel like facing anyone in the moment. In fact, he didn’t feel like seeing anyone for a long time, because his thoughts seemed to be a mess since that day they defeated the Strigoi. He couldn’t focus on anything, he just had that primal instinct of hunt inside of him that was preventing him from doing anything else. Gladly, no one seemed to notice that. At least he thought so.

 

The doorbell rang, and he groaned in frustration. He didn’t want to answer, but the person didn’t seem like it was going to give up. He or she kept ringing the doorbell nonstop, making rage boil inside the werewolf. The beta’s senses were off, so he couldn’t smell nor hear the heartbeats, it made him frustrated even more.

 

Liam opened the door and stared at Theo, who looked at the smaller boy with concerned eyes.

 

“What’s with that face?” Liam asked.

 

“I know something’s wrong with you, you don’t need to pretend around me.” The chimera said, stepping inside the house as the beta closed the door behind him.

 

“What makes you think something’s wrong with me?” He asked, wondering if he should say anything or not.

 

Theo and Liam had grown closer after the war. They’ve saved each other’s lives a bunch of times, and the beta felt comfortable around the older boy. He had lived with him for a while, until he gathered enough money to rent an apartment near his house. The beta often hung around his apartment, and the chimera still had his room on the Dunbar household.

 

But Liam wasn’t sure if he should say something, especially because he didn’t know if there was anything wrong at all. But the look on Theo’s eyes had nothing but concern towards him. It made him somehow warm inside. Safe.

 

“You’ve been acting weird. You’re quiet, and your sense of smell is odd. You didn’t hear me coming. If you did, you’ve told me to come in, like you always do, Liam. Also, you skipped school today. What would you do that if there wasn’t anything wrong with you?”

 

The werewolf bit his lip and wondered how was it possible for a person to be able to read him so easily like Theo. Of course, Mason also knew him very well, but even his friend didn’t seem to notice the change on his behavior. Liam couldn’t say it was due to the supernatural thing, because Theo had noticed little things on him. Things the beta was trying so hard to hide and he was doing an amazing job ruining it.

 

“I… I’ve been feeling weird since the fight with the Strigoi.” Liam said, carefully, as he closed the door to his room. “Before it bit me, it said something I didn’t understand, in a strange language.”

 

Theo nodded. “Like… A spell, or something?”

 

“Maybe…? I don’t know, its voice was too low, even with my hearing it was hard to listen.” Liam said, looking at nowhere like he was going through that moment all over again, before meeting Theo’s eyes. “And since that day, my senses are off. More than that… I can’t eat anything without throwing up.”

 

Theo looked confused. “So, you feel sick? Like you’ve been poisoned?”

 

The beta shook his head, biting his lip.

 

“After it bit me, I got into a trance, like a nightmare… Not exactly a nightmare, because it was confusing, and I don’t remember exactly the images. I came back when you touched its heart.” Liam explained, fidgeting with his hands. “But even after the dizziness was gone, it seems like my werewolf senses are odd. I’m tired all the time. I… I don’t feel sick, like you do when you have the flu, but I can’t eat anything without throwin’ up! It’s driving me crazy.”

 

Theo was silent for a while, lost in thoughts.

 

“Also…” Liam continued, drawing the chimera’s attention. “Since the fight, I feel this need to… Hunt. It’s different from the full-moon… I don’t have the urge to hurt, to attack someone, but something inside me just keeps screaming to me to go and hunt, like I’m…”

 

“Bloodthirsty.” Theo completed, voice affected.

 

“What?” Liam asked, eyes wide.

 

Theo was trembling and even Liam could see that. He tried to regain his composure, taking a deep breath.

 

“We need to go to Deaton, and ask for more information, I’m not sure of what I’m saying Liam. It’s just a cue, but… Buy the way you’re explaining, it seems like the Strigoi is making you crave for blood. That’s why you can’t eat anything. Strigois feed of blood and its body will reject anything else.” Theo said, voice faltering.

 

Liam’s heart skipped a beat and he suddenly forgot how do breathe.

 

“That can’t be true!” He almost yelled.

 

“I told you I’m not sure-”

 

“It makes sense!” Liam admitted, eyes watering. “This need to hunt… It’s probably my wolf… Or my body asking for food!” He said, desperate, biting his lips as a tear rolled down his face.

 

“Liam….” Theo kneeled in front of the beta, who was sitting on his bed, taking the beta’s hands with his own. “We’re not sure, and even if it’s the case, we’ll figure something out ok? You’re a werewolf, there’s no way you can turn into a Strigoi. It must be a spell, or a poison, or something. Let’s go to Deaton and see what we can do about it ok?”

 

The werewolf sobbed and nodded, as the chimera’s soft lips touched his fingers, kissing it affably while taking him to his truck and driving to the animal clinic.

 

During the ride, Theo kept his hand on the werewolf’s thigh, trying to calm him.

 

Fuck, he thought, gripping the steering wheel tightly. That situation couldn’t be worse. He needed to call Scott and explain the whole situation. The alpha was going to freak out when he found out what they’ve been going while he was away. Of course, they’ve been doing what they’re supposed to do: keep people alive, but now Liam was in danger. Not only that, but the rational part of Theo’s brain was screaming at him that the werewolf was now a threat to everyone.

 

The chimera knew Liam would rather die than hurt anyone, but Theo knew their will didn’t depend on them alone. There was the wolf, and now there was the fucking Strigoi. Whatever the thing had done to Liam, it was making him crave for blood, and that was dangerous. To Liam and as much as it hurt Theo to admit, to everyone.

 

Theo just _hoped_ Deaton had a solution for that problem, a miracle, a potion, a witchcraft, _anything._ Theo couldn’t stand the thought of Liam killing anyone, or having to live with the burden of blood-feeding for the rest of his life. They both knew it wasn’t the beta’s fault, but the human part of him would always remind him of the horrible thing he was doing. Theo knew Liam wouldn’t stand the guilt. And the chimera also didn’t want Liam to have this weight on his back. It wasn’t _fair._ He was trying to protect everyone, for God’s sake! It would be just fine if it had happened to Theo instead. He knew he had done horrible things on his past, and despite regretting them and trying to be a better person, that would be only one more thing to add on his list of horrible things he had done. It was a burden he would gladly accept if it meant Liam would be free from it.

 

When they explained the situation to the vetenarian, he had the looks of a person who had just lost a loved one. It didn’t help one bit on their desperation, because Deaton always had a poker face.

 

“You are not turning into a Strigoi, Liam.” Deaton explained, pacing around his office. “But its bite contained a spelled poison, which is somehow confusing your wolf. The poison penetrated your body through the bite, just like a werewolf’s bite, and now your wolf thinks it has the same urges as the Strigoi. So that’s why your body rejects food, that’s why your senses are odd. Your inner-wolf is odd, Liam.”

 

Liam had tears on his eyes again, making something inside Theo hurt.

 

“Is there anything we can do, Deaton?” The chimera asked.

 

The man took a deep breath.

 

“Yes, fortunately there is. But it will take some time, and given the situation, we don’t have it.”

 

Theo almost grunted in frustration.

 

“I need to prepare an antidote for the poison, but it’s very very complex, even for a Druid like me.” Deaton said. “It requires the mortal remains of the Strigoi. It would be better if we had the whole heart, but I’m afraid you had burned it to kill the creature, right?”

 

Both nodded.

 

“It will be harder to do an antidote without the whole heart, so I kindly ask you time. But… Theo, Liam, listen carefully. I am indeed with a difficult task ahead, but you two, have the hardest one until the antidote is ready: keep Liam under control.” Deaton looked affected.

 

They both stared at the man.

 

“I am sorry, but there’s nothing else I can do to help you.” Deaton said, mournfully. “Liam, you’ve been able to go through these days without feeding, but eventually, your wolf will try to take in, and the only thing it will think is: “I have to feed” and “I have to hunt”. And it will be worse than the full-moon, because when the moment the hunger becomes uncontrollable, the wolf will take over your humanity and it won’t care about who’s in front of you, it will make you drink all the blood of the victim’s body.”

 

“Stop it, Deaton!” Theo asked, hands shaking so much he broke the arm of the chair he was sitting on.

 

“It’s ok, Theo… He’s only saying the truth. I am a threat in the moment, let’s face the reality. I can’t be around anyone right now.” Liam said, voice trembling.

 

The chimera stood up and posted a hand on the beta’s shoulder.

 

“I think it is a wide decision, Liam. Until I have the antidote, you better stay secluded.” Deaton said. “But in the end, I got to say, things will be fine. I will do my best to finish this antidote as soon as possible.” The vet smiled kindly at them both, before exiting the room.

 

Liam glanced at Theo, who was watching the beta.

 

“Hey, things are going to be ok.” Theo said, more to himself than to the werewolf in front of him.

 

Theo had been afraid on his life, but never like this before. Not when Liam was terrified and trembling.

 

The older teenager knew he needed to be strong for both, because the beta was on verge of collapsing, but deep down he knew he himself needed some kind of support. Liam was the first person Theo ever cared on his life. The one who made the chimera want to be a better person. He was the one who offered him a place to call home, even after all the bad things Theo had done to him and the people he loved. Even so, Liam forgot them all and smiled at him beautifully every time they met, always being next to him on the memorable moments of his life. Theo wished he could switch places with the younger teenager, because Liam didn’t deserve that. He wasn’t a murderer, and Theo didn’t want his eyes to glow the blue of a werewolf who took the life of an innocent person. Liam wouldn’t forgive himself, and the chimera wouldn’t forgive himself if he allowed that to happen.

 

“How can you be so sure, Theo?” Liam asked, tears now rolling down eyes. “I… What if I lose control? You know my self-control is horrible. Deaton said if I let the wolf take-over, things will be bad. And- And I’m so _hungry!”_ The beta sobbed at the last sentence, head falling forward.

 

Theo was sure he heard his own heart break into million pieces.

 

“Hey.” Theo posted a hand on the werewolf’s wet cheek. “Things will be fine, ok? Because I will be by your side. I won’t let you do anything stupid, even if I have to enchain you to prevent you from doing it. We are going through this, just like we did a million other times before, because we’re in this together and I’m not leaving you.”

 

Liam rose his eyes to Theo’s, glowing with fresh tears. Theo saw so much pain on the blue irises, but deep down, he saw a glimpse of hope. That glow of hopefulness on Liam’s eyes reminded him that maybe hope was all they had in the moment. Even when they had nothing else, the hope was still there, to remind them they still had everything. Theo didn’t know if it was his words, the caress on Liam’s hands or maybe Liam was just the optimistic type, but his eyes sparked differently now, with the trace of hope inside of them. It reminded Theo that despite the pain that was screaming at them how dangerous the situation was, how real it was, it reminded him that chances were real too. That somehow gave him a new wave of bravery he was forgetting he had. The kind of bravery Scott always talked about and he used to mock before he was sent to hell, but now Theo thought he could understand. It meant care, it meant love. The chimera touched Liam’s wet cheek and their eyes met. Theo felt Liam’s breath caress his skin as he leaned in and kissed him, lips touching shyly and hesitant. Liam released a surprised but content sigh against Theo’s mouth, and wrapped his hands around the taller boy’s neck, half-opening his lips and touching the tip of Theo’s tongue, the warm touch of muscles sending shivers all over the older boy’s body. He caressed Liam’s neck, scratching the soft place with his short nails, humming contently as Liam kissed him deeper now, dictating the rhythm of that delicious dance. The beta slid his hands and stopped on the chimera’s waist, caressing the place through the fabric of his shirt, making Theo moan as the younger teenager sucked on his lower lip, biting on the soft skin, the chimera’s hands that were previously resting on his neck scratching the place, making the beta hiss as the burn on his skin sent shocks of pleasure all over his body. Theo slowed down the rhythm of their kiss, lazily moving their tongues one last time, before pecking the younger boy on the lips and breathing his delicious scent then, hugging him tightly. Liam returned the contact, burying his face on the curve of Theo’s neck.

 

The werewolf suddenly scented a different smell. Something that made his urges of hunting come back at full strength. The smell of blood, fresh and young blood, and Theo’s neck was so close, exposed and full of bulging veins, like an invitation for Liam to taste him.

 

The beta pushed Theo away then, like the contact had just burned him. The chimera backed off a bit, looking at the younger teenager with confused eyes.

 

“Please… Stay away Theo.” Liam pleaded. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

The older boy looked confused for a moment, but seemed to understand what just happened.

 

“Liam, don’t worry, ok? It’s normal. You’re hungry. As creepy as it can be, this is just a consequence of the poisoning, so stop blaming yourself.” Theo asked. “Let’s go. You’re going to stay at my place for now. I’ll talk with Derek and see if he has a place further away. We’ll take turns if we need to.”

 

“Theo, I-” The beta started, sounding unsure. “I don’t know if it’s a good idea. To take turns.”

 

The chimera watched as the werewolf adverted his eyes from him.

 

“I know this situation may be dangerous for you. And for everyone, but… I feel like you can keep me under control better than the others, because you’re my anchor.”

 

Theo smiled at the beta, caressing his hands, feeling a new wave of warmth invade him despite the situation. It was the first time Liam verbalized about him being his anchor, and even if the older boy had an idea, listening from the beta’s lips was totally different.

 

“We don’t have to take turns if you don’t want to.” He assured. “But it’s better if we go to a place far from the city, just in case, you know. Staying away the smell of blood of so many different people might help.”

 

Liam nodded as they exited the animal clinic, looking at his feet.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be next to you. It doesn’t matter if it’s at my place or at Derek’s safe house, we’ll always have each other’s back.” Theo smiled at Liam, and the beta somehow felt safer.

 

**CONTINUE...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God. This chapter is HUGE, I didn't mean to make it so long at first, but I totally couldn't help it. haha.  
> Sorry for taking so long update it, but real life was being a bitch. 
> 
> Well. Can you guys see the "E" rating? Yeah, this chapter makes up for it. So yeah, there's a lot of porn. It's not my expertise but I hope you guys like it. :)
> 
> Thanks a lot for everyone for reading!

It’s been four days since Liam made up an excuse to his parents and gone to Theo’s apartment. It wasn’t big, and he didn’t have much furniture, but the beta liked the place. It was cozy and most important, he felt welcome.

 

Since he arrived the apartment, the days seemed to pass annoyingly slow. Theo was trying his best to keep him entertained. They played videogames and watched movies, but his mind couldn’t focus on anything. He just couldn’t think straight.

 

On the third day, he started trembling and sweating, like he had a fever, even if his body temperature was normal. He was getting weaker as hours went by, and now he couldn’t even get out of bed anymore. Liam felt useless and embarrassed that he needed Theo’s help to do simple things such as changing his clothes and going to the bathroom. Theo called Scott against Liam’s will, and his alpha obviously had freaked out. He said he was coming on the weekend, in which Liam wasn’t looking forward to one bit, because that meant Malia would be coming too. Not only Malia but the whole pack. It’s not that he didn’t want his pack around, but he didn’t feel like seeing anyone. But in the end, Scott was his alpha, and he had the right to get involved.

 

Derek told them he had a house away from the city, and they could stay there for as long as they wanted to, but he needed to get the keys to the place in a vault somewhere away from Beacon Hills. Liam didn’t understand very much but he didn’t care either. It felt nice being alone with Theo on his place. Despite feeling weak and hungry, they cuddled a lot, and did a lot of kissing during those four days they were locked up.

 

Liam had to gather a lot of strength not to surrender to his instincts and his needs on the chimera. Whether the werewolf wanted or not, Theo still smelled of blood. A sweet and tempting smell that blurred the sane part of his mind and screamed at him to taste his crimson liquid and satiate his hunger. His confused wolf kept telling him that Theo’s blood must taste delicious and those pulsating veins were inviting him to sink his fangs on them every time they were making out and the chimera exposed his neck while moaning his name.

 

Hopefully, Liam was still sane, but he didn’t know for how long. It’s been two days since he last slept and he knew he had bags under his eyes.

 

The chimera had a towel on his skin to clean his sweated forehead, while he was breathing heavily. A loud sound echoed through the room, and both knew it came from Liam’s stomach, begging for food. The chimera kissed the younger boy’s forehead affably, while the smaller one closed his eyes, snuggling his body closer to Theo, seeking for his warmth.

 

“Are you ok, Liam?” Theo asked, caressing the boy’s cheek, while wrapping his arms around his waist.

 

Liam stayed silent for a while, eyes closed. His lips trembled. His hand closed around Theo’s tightly.

 

“I’m cold.” He whispered, meeting the chimera’s irises. “And I’m tired… But I guess I’ll be ok. Today… Is Friday, and Scott will be here tomorrow, along with Derek and we’ll go at his safe house, right?”

 

Theo didn’t respond, noticing as the teenager’s eyes started alternating between Liam’s usual blue and his wolf’s yellow.

 

“Liam…” He called, carefully. “You need to calm down. Please. Your eyes.”

 

The werewolf didn’t seem nervous, nor anxious. To be honest, he looked weak and harmless. It made Theo conclude the change of the colors on his eyes were happening without Liam even realizing, as if his wolf was trying to take over his body.

 

“What…?” The beta asked, weakly, as his eyes kept changing colors.

 

The chimera’s heartbeats raced and he bit his lips, unsure of what he was supposed to do. He definitely should have called Scott as soon as he found out what happened to Liam. He was his alpha and he would have better control over his beta. Theo shouldn’t have tried to play the savior and possibly make things worse, because if Liam lost control now, it would be Theo’s fault. He wasn’t afraid of Scott’s disappointment, Malia’s wrath or any other pack member’s anger. He just couldn’t risk losing Liam. Not after all they’ve been through. Not after Theo realized those verbal insults were actually their way to say: “I like you”, not after he realized every time Theo punched Liam, he actually wanted to kiss him and more importantly, not after he had said he wouldn’t die for him, he realized he would die for Liam without thinking twice.

 

“Liam!” He called, a little desperate. “Please, stay with me, you’re losing consciousness!”

 

The beta looked at him, eyes tired and unfocused.

 

“I’m not Theo… I’m here with you… I… I can’t lose it… I won’t lose it.”

 

Theo felt something rising his up throat, denoting he was close to tears. He swallowed it though, refusing to show weakness. Not when Liam was so close from losing his humanity to that fucking Strigoi. He slapped Liam’s cheek lightly, forcing the werewolf to meet his eyes.

 

“Focus on me, Liam. Focus on my presence.” Theo begged, not noticing how pleading his voice sounded. He only could see how Liam’s body was laying powerless on his arms, like a corpse.

 

“Theo… Focusing on you is not a good idea now.” Liam offered the chimera a small smile. A small broken smile that made Theo’s heart too tight inside his chest. It hurt. “Because… Everything on you is so good… And good things make me bad right now.”

 

Fuck.

 

Without thinking, Theo brought him closer to his body, not realizing that maybe the closeness of their bodies was harming Liam. Not realizing that every time their skin touched, Liam’s wolf, poisoned by the Strigoi snarled with want. Not realizing that Theo’s own heartbeats meant that blood were running inside his veins, provoking Liam, even if the human part of his body was trying so hard to stick with the warmth Theo provided him.

 

Theo’s kisses and touches comforted him and helped him stay sane and made him happy, but at the same time were making him lose his consciousness. He was being selfish, he knew that. Being with Theo was something both his wolf and his human part wanted, but it was dangerous for the chimera, because he _knew_ the wolf was going to win the battle any time soon.

 

When Liam told Theo he helped him stay calm and sane, he wasn’t lying. He knew that if wasn’t for him, Liam would have lost control a long time ago. If was Derek, Argent, Malia or any other person instead of the chimera, the beta knew his wolf would have already taken control of him by now. He wasn’t even sure if Scott would be able to keep him under control, even if he was his alpha. Because _Theo_ was his anchor. He was the one who could bring him back when he was close from losing control, but now he was trapped, and he was scared. The safest thing to do was ask Theo to chain him and leave until Deaton had the antidote ready, but at the same time, Liam was frightened, and he was petty.

 

He didn’t want to be alone.

 

“Theo.” Liam asked. His eyes were wet with tears now. “Chain me.”

 

The chimera widened his eyes and was about to say something but Liam interrupted him.

 

“I don’t know for how long I’m going to stay… human. So, before I lost my humanity, it’s better if I stay tied so I won’t hurt you or anyone.”

 

A tear rolled down his sweated face and a loud growl from his stomach broke the silence.

 

Theo dried Liam’s wet face with the fluff white towel, before kissing him softly on the lips. The warm touch didn’t seem unwelcomed, so he deepened the contact, feeling the beta melt under his arms. The older boy nibbled on his lower lip, sucking on tender flesh, making the werewolf sigh contently and smile weakly during the kiss. It felt warm and it felt good and it made Theo forget momentarily about their problem and he wished that could be their reality now, but then, he felt claws digging into his waist and he instantly opened his eyes, meeting Liam’s yellow orbs. The werewolf pushed Theo’s body away a little too hard, making the chimera fall from the bed.

 

When Theo met Liam’s eyes, he realized the beta was still fighting to regain his consciousness, irises alternating between yellow and blue, but now his claws were fully exposed. His eyes were wide, and he looked scared, like anything might hurt him. Theo couldn’t blame him, not at all.

 

“Liam…” Theo tried to get closer to the boy and the beta snarled.

 

“Please, stay away!” He half-growled, half-cried, tears pouring down his eyes. Theo noticed hands were closed to fists and his claws were digging into his palms, hurting the skin. The chimera sighed internally and tried to take a step closer to the bed.

 

“Liam, please, let me help you. Why are you pushing me away? I’m your anchor, right? I’m here to help you.” He tried to speak as gently as possibly, as Liam curled up in bed, like a frightened animal.

 

The beta shook his head. “I… Please get the chains and tie me, I’m a monster, Theo. I’m gonna hurt you.” He sobbed and closed his eyes tightly, hugging his knees.

 

Theo considered Liam’s words for a few moments and decided to drop the idea. Since being back from Hell, Liam and Theo were always taking risks for each other. Releasing him from hell was a risk itself. Theo knew Liam didn’t set him free for him back then, but even so, it was a risk he was willing to take. A bet Liam didn’t even know it was going to work. Theo was a bait for Liam during the Wild Hunt. Something he never thought he would do for anyone. Risking his life for someone was ridiculous, until that incredibly annoying beta changed his mind. And now everything has changed. If Theo had to consider the whole situation, it did for the best. It wasn’t for the pack, but in the end, now he did have a pack.

 

Liam brought a lot of good things to his life and he wasn’t _ready_ to lose him. Not now that he had things he didn’t know he wanted, but now that he did, he didn’t want to let go. _Liam._

Theo let his fangs out and bit his own wrist, feeling it wet as blood poured from the newly opened wound. He crawled on the bed as Liam raised his head, attracted by the smell and watched the chimera with wide eyes.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” The younger boy asked, sweat running down his forehead and voice trembling.

 

The chimera was silent as he sat next to the werewolf, blood still dripping from the wound.

 

Liam was trying to move away from the older teenager, even if his eyes were still glued to the chimera’s.

 

“Here.” Theo offered his wrist to the werewolf. The crimson liquid ran down the pale skin and was making a small puddle on the clear bed sheet, the metallic smell invading the werewolf’s nostrils in a tempting invitation, making his inner wolf hum contently and even his human-self salivate.

 

Theo kept watching the younger teenager in expectation, waiting for him to react. Liam stood still, unable to move. As much as every part of his body urged him to surrender to his needs, he still thought he needed to be strong and resist. He was afraid he might hurt Theo, or worse, he might drink Theo’s blood until he died.

 

Liam’s whole body trembled, and he could feel his heart beating rapidly as if tried to escape his ribcage. His breath was uneven, and his claws dug so hard against his palms he was afraid they were going to reach the bones. Theo seemed unfazed by his lack of self-control and only kept coming closer, like a tiger approaching its prey.

 

“Drink it, Liam.” His voice wasn’t higher than a whisper and sounded more like a chant to Liam’s ears.

 

“I- I can’t Theo, it’s- It’s d-dangerous…” The beta managed to find his voice after a while. “What if I- I d-drain a-all the blood f-from your body? What if-”

 

Theo caressed the beta’s cheek with his hand, the one with his blooded arm.

 

“You won’t. I’ll stop you. I’m here to protect you. I’m your anchor. Like I said, we’ll always have each other’s backs. So, let me help you.” Theo said. His voice was calm, warm and full of sentiments that made Liam feel safe, despite his own doubts.

 

Liam fixed his eyes on Theo’s irises one last time, before he leaned down and pressed his lips on his arm. The fang marks Theo had made were deep, so a lot of blood was spilling down the bruise. The beta inhaled deeply, intoxicated by the scent. When Liam’s lips touched the chimera’s arm, the skin was warm and soft, and then a slick tongue touched the crimson liquid hesitantly. The taste was metallic, mixing iron and copper, but at the same time was sweet and aphrodisiac. It triggered something on Liam that made him thirsty and needy. It sent shivers through his body and made his toes curl. He sucked on the bite and drank on Theo’s blood deliciously, moaning against the skin, licking on the bruise with his tongue, while his claws dug on the chimera’s thighs, making him hiss.

 

As the crimson liquid ran down his throat, Liam felt spasms on his lower half, his body twisting in a pleasure he wasn’t sure he should feel. He opened his eyes as he felt hands on his hair, meeting the chimera’s eyes. His anchor’s eyes. _His Theo’s eyes._ The hands were caressing his hair as if telling him that was enough, but he tasted _so good_ and he felt _so damn_ good. Tasting Theo’s blood was amazing, and he wanted to stay that way forever, but he knew he couldn’t and he shouldn’t. His whole body was on fire, his member has hard and more than that, Theo eyes were dark with desire, so the let go of the chimera’s arm, blood still dripping on the corner of his mouth and crashed their mouths together in a heated kiss, tongues tangling together hungrily, while making needy noises and hands everywhere. They suckled on each other as well as moved in slow wide motions as their mouths fervently caressed each other. The chimera’s sly hands slipped behind and cupped Liam’s firm butt tightly, earning an erotic gasp from the werewolf.

 

Liam suddenly felt too alive, too hot and too clothed. He moaned as Theo bit his lower lip and grabbed his waist from under his shirt, nails scratching his skin, leaving red marks that the beta wished it would last longer. Liam took Theo’s sweatshirt off along with his own shirt, lips burning sweet kisses on the chimera’s neck and shoulder, licking the smooth skin, tasting, sucking, making noises that reduced Theo to a mess of gasps. He trailed down slowly, circling a nipple, making it hard while unzipping the chimera’s jeans. He licked the sensitive muscle, while the older boy squirmed under the warm touch and grabbed the soft strands of Liam’s hair, lifting his hip to remove his pants and boxers. The beta still had a trace of blood on his chin which painted Theo’s chest, making the chimera smile, a smirk full of desire and lust. Liam engulfed the other nipple then, sucking on the sensitive bulge, making it hard against his tongue while straddling Theo’s hip, feeling his erection poking against his sweatpants.

 

Theo blindly tried to push Liam’s pants down and managed to release his cock from his boxers, which stood erect and dripping clear precum. While stroking the chimera’s naked torso, Liam moaned languidly as the older boy hands closed around his erection.

 

“Fuck, yes, Theo.” The younger boy panted, arching his back and clawing Theo’s chest, making him hiss from the burning pleasure as blood poured from the scratches. Theo moved his fingers from base to head on the thick member, the songs coming from the beta’s mouth sounding like music to him. The wetness of his precum made his erection slick and easy to slide. Liam rolled his hips against Theo’s crotch, providing friction of Theo’s throbbing member and his ass. Theo moaned and grabbed the werewolf’s chin, pulling him down for a messy tongue filled open mouth kiss, still masturbating him. Their tongues massaged and tangled with each other’s as if they both were attempting to swallow each other up.

 

Liam parted their lips briefly to trace a path with his velvety tongue on Theo’s neck, the smell of sweat clouding his mind. He licked on the salty skin, planting feathery kisses while removing his pants and boxers, being helped by his lover, sucking on the blood he had drew with his claws on Theo’s chest. He moaned at the delicious taste, biting Theo’s torso with his fangs, listening to the older boy’s voice as he marked on the soft skin.

 

The noise he expected to hear didn’t come though. The scream of pain or discomfort never came. Theo _moaned_ as Liam’s fangs pierced his skin. The chimera shivered and squirmed beneath him as the werewolf took a sip of the crimson liquid.

 

“ _Liam…”_ The beta never expected to hear the chimera sound like that. His moan was filled with passion, lust, and desperation. But he wasn’t being touched, at least not in that very moment. Liam was so fucking turned on. Tasting Theo was _so so_ delicious, and he was so hot he felt he never could get enough. He knew he needed to be careful not to suck him dry, but now Theo looked like he was _enjoying_ having his blood sucked. He felt his member twitch with interest. The chimera thrusted Liam’s erection one more time and the beta moaned, throwing his head back, helping him by moving his hips.

 

The bruise was healed by now and Liam only wanted to see that beautiful skin shed more and more blood. He knew it was his inner wolf, motivated by the Strigoi, but he felt too damn good in the moment, and Theo seemed to be enjoying it too. The beta moved up a little and kissed the older boy, who responded fiercely, tasting his own blood in the beta’s mouth, stroking Liam’s hot tongue with his own, while caressing his bare back sensually. 

 

“C’mere.” Theo asked, smirking, pushing Liam to down to lay on his back.

 

He planted kisses on the beta’s pelvis, sucking on the skin, as the younger boy arched his back and moaned. The chimera looked up briefly and smiled as he watched Liam’s eyes were closed, lost on his own pleasure. He looked beautiful like that, so different from the boy from hours prior. He still seemed a bit tired and the bags under his eyes were still there, but the color on his cheeks were back and his body looked more vivid now.

 

Theo lowered his head and swallowed Liam’s hard-on, moving his head up and down slowly as he gently nipped it and sucked on his way up. Liam choked on his screams and moans, muttering disconnected words. Sweat was dripping down his forehead as crystal droplets trickled down over his Adam’s apple that stirred every time he swallowed hard or released an erotic moan.

 

Theo sped up his movements over Liam’s erection and the beta’s claws dug on his arms now, making his moan over his member, the vibration on the length sending jolts of pleasure all over the werewolf’s body. The chimera grabbed his own pulsing member and pumped it in the same speed as the movements of his mouth around Liam’s cock.

 

The beta watched through half-lidded eyes as Theo touched himself and moaned.

 

“H-Hey.” Liam breathed. “Not fair… I want to touch you too…” Liam leaned on his elbows and licked his dry lips, eyes dark with desire.

 

The older boy released his member with a pop, and smirked. He moved a little, so he was lying beside the beta, but still facing his crotch. He stole a glance at the younger werewolf and smiled.

 

“Better?” He asked, voice clouded with lust. The other boy only nodded, and the chimera arched his back and uttered a loud moan when Liam’s mouth took his hard and dripping member, sucking it avidly, his tongue stroking it and circling the tip. The werewolf wasn’t sure if his senses were back, but the smell of pheromones were so strong, and Theo smelled and tasted so good he just wanted to take him with all he got.

 

His tongue licked all the length, as Liam engulfed it and felt the head touch the back of his throat, the deepthroating making a full amount of saliva smear around the thick cock. Liam moaned against the hardness, amazed by the delicious feeling of having his mouth so full. He grabbed Theo’s buttocks, claws digging into the soft skin, as the chimera squirmed against the beta, speeding up the movements of his own mouth and sliding his hands all over his lover’s body. Liam pushed one wet finger inside the chimera’s hole, smirking as he earned a loud groan from the older boy. Not wanting to stop the teasing, Liam pulled the finger out slightly and then thrusted right back earnestly, while masturbating the older boy with his hand.

 

Theo was moaning against Liam erection, circling his tongue against the head. He uttered a louder groan as the beta hips started thrusting against his mouth, a path of saliva pouring down his chin. Liam smirked, still fingering him.

 

“Liam!” Theo cried at the torture of near satisfaction, taking the hard member with all he got. Intense heat buildup in his lower regions and felt like he was about to burst. Liam himself knew he wouldn’t be able to last long. He withdrew his finger from the older boy’s entrance and bit on his skin with his fangs, red liquid pouring from the wound, flooding his mouth like a welcome storm during a dry season and he promptly sucked on the bruise. The blood streamed down his throat, sweet and exotic, bringing Liam next to his climax.

 

But Theo’s scream also brought Liam to a frensy where only mattered the delight and the pleasure he was providing Theo.

 

“I’m cumming!” The chimera moaned deliciously, spilling his seed and the beta promptly brought his lips to his member, savoring his thick white cum, making sure to swallow every drop, only stopping when his own orgasm reached him, seconds apart while screaming Theo’s name, delighted at the torpor that invaded him.

 

They stayed that way for a while, until the chimera moved his position and laid by Liam’s side. Their eyes met, and Theo smiled at him, touching the beta’s cheek.

 

“Hey.”

 

Liam looked at him for a moment before adverting his eyes and biting his lip.

 

“You shouldn’t have done that.”

 

Theo stood silent for a while. He wasn’t expecting that kind of reaction. Of course, he never expected Liam to be thankful for anything. Everything he did for the younger boy, he did it because he wanted to. He didn’t expect anything in exchange, but now… He looked upset and Theo didn’t know why. He didn’t have anything else to say nor did Liam, so they both stood in an uncomfortable silence. Naked and bloody.

 

If they were in a movie, one of them would get up, gather their clothes and burst out of the apartment. But they weren’t. They were in a shitty situation where one of them was bitten by a creature that feeds of blood and now that very person was also having blood needs, so they were pretty much trapped. Theo could leave if he wanted to and leave Scott to mind his own beta, but he knew he would never do that. He would stay, even if Liam didn’t talk to him for the time being.

 

“I wanted to.” Theo said, after a long time, because the silence was too uncomfortable.

 

Liam let out a distressed sigh and sat cross legged, studying the chimera for a moment, brow furrowed.

 

“Why?”

 

There it was. The damn question.

 

The wondered how he should answer to that question. It had too many hidden meanings behind one simple question. One simple question that had many answers.

 

Why, Liam asked.

 

Fuck it, he thought.

 

“Because… I didn’t want you to lose control.” Theo looked up at Liam with a completely new expression, a serious one. He knew he was showing emotions he had been trying to hide for so long. “Because you don’t deserve to be a killer and feel all those horrible things, and I’ve witnessed all the bad things you’ve been through during these days. You don’t deserve this, Liam. I’ll help you whenever you need to, even if I have to help you use the bathroom forever, it’s fine to me. I can do this, but I can’t just watch you lose control and lose your humanity. I just can’t do this. You can’t be hungry to the point you lose everything, so it’s better if you feed of my blood. I can heal. I told you Liam, we’ll figure something out.”

 

They were silent for a while, but Theo was fidgeting with his fingers, not being able to meet the beta’s eyes.

 

He stood up then, also sitting cross legged. He took Liam’s hands in his and caressed them tenderly, smiling at the warmth of the beta’s fingers.

 

“Liam, I…” He stopped for a moment, insecure and not ready to verbalize his feelings. “I can’t lose you.”

 

The beta smiled sweetly at the older boy, kissing him, caressing his lips slowly, before pressing their foreheads together.

 

“I don’t know what I’d do without you, Theodore.”

 

Theo smile beautifully at the younger teenager.

 

“I literally wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you.”

 

“I think that was the best thing I’ve ever done in my whole life. Bringing you back.” Liam said, and his heartbeats kept steady, denoting he was telling nothing but the truth.

 

* * *

 

 

After five days, they were safely installed on Derek’s safe house, away from pretty much anything and everyone. At Liam’s request, the house was almost empty, except for Theo, Scott and Derek. The place was big enough for the blood smell not to disturb the teenager. Scott and Derek were staying on the first floor while Liam and Theo were on the second floor. Malia, Chris Argent, Lydia and Peter were in the surroundings, just in case something bad happened – in other words: in case Liam lost control and escaped, in which they doubted, but Scott was very protective towards his beta, so he wanted to make sure –, and Peter absolutely hated the idea of being in the woods for so many days in a row, but at least they were taking turns in a house nearby. The older Hale wished he could slash the Strigoi’s throat again for making them go through that pain in the ass.

 

After the day Liam drank Theo’s blood, he was calmer and he looked healthier, even if he still was pale and the bags under his eyes were still there. Scott, as expected, had freaked out when he found out what happened while he was away. He didn’t blame anyone in particular, but he blamed himself for not being there when everyone needed him. Everyone rolled their eyes and asked him to stop with the self-distressing. Liam even joked he reminded him of Theo sometimes. The chimera had to snort at that.

 

Liam met Scott when the alpha arrived. They hugged each other and had their greetings, but after that, they only saw each other for brief moments. They all understood that being around people was difficult to Liam due to the hunting needs and the blood smell, so they let him be. The alpha understood that Theo could be close to Liam, since he was his anchor and he somehow could keep him under control better than anyone. He felt happy about that and wondered about the strength between a werewolf and his anchor, and the power of a bond between an alpha and a beta, but decided it didn’t matter in the end, because bonds weren’t meant to be compared.

 

Theo’s blood soothed Liam’s hunger, but it’s been five days since he last fed. Now things were getting hard again, and Liam could only pray for Deaton to finish the antidote soon.

 

Now they had other people with them in the house and around it. He must have better control over his wolf. Theo was there to help him, but Liam was feeling weak, tired and annoyed since they arrived at Derek’s house, and it was only getting worse. They didn’t mention anything to Scott. He didn’t know how his alpha would react when he found out Theo had fed him with his blood.

 

The beta thought it was a good thing, since it gave him better control over his hunting needs, but he knew Scott. He would think it was a reckless act and there should be other ways to sort this… Problem. Only… They didn’t have time and Liam was one step away from losing his mind.

 

He still remembered the taste of Theo’s blood as if it was on his lips in that very moment, sweet like a nectar from a forbidden fruit. And every time he thought about it, he would touch himself, thinking of his fangs piercing that smooth skin, or even imagining Theo offering his bloody flesh for him to taste; and his orgasm would reach him quickly after a few strokes on his hard member.

 

Theo would help him occasionally too, sliding his hot tongue over his dripping cock, tasting every inch of him, moaning over his intimacy, like sucking his erection was enough for the chimera to reach climax. And Liam _loved_ to watch Theo touch himself while blowing him. He licked his lips hungrily while older boy smeared precum from the tip of his own hardness to lubricate it so his fingers would slide easier through its extension, pumping hard and fast in the same time he sucked Liam’s member.

 

The werewolf was always amazed by the way Theo was always so wet by just touching him. The chimera’s boxers were always soaked from precum and want, and the pheromones always made Liam dizzy, clouding his mind with desire and lust. He wanted to taste him, he wanted Theo to offer his blood to him and a little part of Liam’s brain – or heart, he wasn’t sure – wanted Theo to taste his blood too, but he knew they shouldn’t. What happened between them on the chimera’s apartment was something isolated to keep him from losing his humanity to his wolf, and both knew drinking blood often wasn’t normal.

 

Even so, he couldn’t help but miss the luscious drink and all the reactions it provided on his body. He didn’t know if it was his mind playing pranks on him, but he thought Theo felt good when he sucked his blood. He didn’t gather enough courage to ask him though.

 

They never talked about that day, even if it was the best orgasm of Liam’s life. He didn’t know if it was because it was too embarrassing or because of the blood-drinking, but they both avoided the subject. Maybe they would bring the topic back when Liam was “cured” from the poisoning, but for now, they only shared each other’s company, still watching movies, talking about non-important stuff, playing video-games, making out and having a lot of sex.

 

They still haven’t had _real_ sex, but none of them seemed bothered by that. Theo was amazing at giving him pleasure and seemed to _love_ to make Liam _beg._ The werewolf has never been with a man before, so he usually was in control during sex, but he didn’t mind one bit being controlled. Theo had an amazing tongue and magic fingers that knew exactly where to touch the younger boy. He knew he had a sensitive spot on his neck, he learned he liked deeper kisses after he reached his orgasm and he found out Liam just loved being marked and sucked. The purple and red marks made him horny, and seeing them on his skin gave Liam a feeling of possessiveness, like he was Theo’s personal belonging and the thought sent shivers through his spine.

 

Theo learned through these days that he liked being sucked lazily and slowly at first but moaned languidly when the chimera squeezed his hardness around his lips and engulfed it until it touched the back of his throat. When he circled the sensitive red head of his cock, Liam always sounded like he was going to cry and tried to grab something, _anything_ to give him some support, and pushed Theo’s hair strands forcefully. And the older boy just _loved_ to see him collapse and beg for more. He knew the werewolf always lost control when he sped up the movements and pressed his lips harder against his cock, sucking him eagerly as if his life depended on it.

 

And Liam tasted damn good. He tasted delicious and looked beautiful everytime he came, lips parted, eyes closed, and cheeks flushed. Sometimes he would scream, sometimes the noise would be stuck on his throat, but he would rip the sheets instead.

 

Beautiful nonetheless.

 

The werewolf loved to give him pleasure too, and Theo just loved to watch the concentration on his handsome features. The way his tongue curled on his cock, the way his toes kept moving, the moans he uttered against his member, as if just sucking him was pleasing him too. Everything on Liam just screamed perfection.

 

Theo knew Liam wanted to bite him once again, and he didn’t mind. He was a chimera, so he could heal and recover faster than normal human beings, but even so, they both knew it was risky and surrender to Liam’s hunting instincts was a double-edged sword. It would soothe his hunger temporarily, but at the same time, they could risk his inner wolf to demand even more blood. The Strigoi could trigger something inside Liam, like a beast that craved for more. Deaton hasn’t mentioned anything about that, but they couldn’t take the risk. Feeding Liam with his blood was a desperate act and both knew Scott was going to freak-out as soon as he found out about it. But even so, Theo didn’t regret it.

 

Liam was here with him, alive and well, and in the moment, moaning his name while the chimera licked his member and locked eyes with him, smirking. The younger boy arched his back when the tip touched the back of Theo’s throat.

 

“You like this, don’t you, baby wolf?” Theo teased, Liam’s hardness still inside of his mouth.

 

Liam watched the scene before him and smirked, caressing the soft strands of the older boy’s hair.

 

“You know that I do, stupid.”

 

Theo smiled and gave Liam’s cock a long lick, aching for that member that seemed to beg for release. A languid moan escaped Liam’s lip, who brought his hand to his mouth, trying to refrain them. The chimera’s movements on the werewolf’s erection were fast and hard and the young boy twitched in pleasure beneath him, moving his hips against Theo’s hot mouth, completely out of his mind and taken by lust.

 

The older boy had his hands wrapped on his own hard member, stroking it at the same speed as he sucked his lover. Theo eagerly massaged Liam’s balls, pleased as his moans grew louder and filled the room. He knew the werewolf was losing his mind and Theo loved the idea. He was sure of that when Liam spilled white and hot cum into his mouth. The older teenager kept sucking him for a few more seconds, trying to prolong the good feeling of his orgasm. He moaned over Liam’s cock as his own hands got wet by his own seed, squirming and toes curling. He kept squirting his pleasure evidence, Liam watching him with clouded eyes.

 

“Yeah baby, cum for me.” The werewolf caressed Theo’s hair, as the other boy lazily kept sucking his cock. “You look so hot when you touch yourself...”

 

The chimera opened his eyes and smirked, licking his fingers, smiling when Liam leaned in for a kiss, grabbing the taller boy’s hands and tasted Theo’s seed, sighing contently, making to wipe the evidence of his pleasure out of his hand.

 

The older boy laid down beside Liam on the bed and kissed him on the cheek and then on the lips, and even if the beta was still numb from the orgasm, he promptly responded to the kiss, waging a delicious battle for dominance in which Theo easily won. The chimera’s hands traveled down his back and caressed the naked skin, massaging it from nape, down Liam’s low back, making the smaller boy shiver and part their lips. Theo smiled and caressed his hair, settling him on his naked torso.

 

“Are you ok?” He asked, listening to Liam’s faint heartbeats.

 

The boy nodded, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Theo’s waist. “Tired. But I guess it’s normal after… That. Right?” He tried to sound casual, but the older boy knew something was off. He heard the beta’s stomach growl then, and Liam immediately turned around, wrapping himself on the sheets, facing the white wall of the room.

 

“Liam…” Theo started, voice soft. “It’s ok. It’s been a while since you last fed.”

 

The smaller teenager shook his head, body trembling.

 

“Theo, I-” He murmured, sounding unsure. “I don’t know what’s happening anymore. I know it sounds wrong, but… When I drank your blood I… Liked and I know it’s _wrong!_ It’s horrible! I don’t want to, but it felt so good… I- Maybe we shouldn’t have done that. What if this is what I’m supposed to be?” He turned around again, now facing the chimera. His eyes were shining with fresh tears. “What if I’m a monster after all? What if the Strigoi just triggered the beast inside me and now I can’t stop?”

 

The chimera shook his head and kissed his forehead.

 

“I want you to listen to me, ok?” He asked, voice serious but soft at the same time. “You are not a bad person. I can tell you that, because I’ve done terrible things in my life. I’ve been through hell because I deserved that, but you deserve none of this. And believe me, I’d switch places with you if I could, but I can’t. Everything that’s happening to you, it’s because of the poisoning and the spell that stupid monster casted on you. I’ve seen you break your hands to stop you from hurting Nolan, I’ve seen you save a person who murdered his own sister, even if he didn’t deserve it, you brought this same person back from hell, even if he tried to make you kill your own alpha and pretty much everyone you love. You’re not a monster. You're a very good person, who bad things have happened to.”

 

Liam smiled.

 

“Did you just quote Sirius Black?”

 

Theo shrugged. “I guess it makes sense, right?”

 

“Yeah. But I’m sure you’d be a Slytherin.” Liam teased, hugging Theo tightly.

 

“Are you implying I’m one of the bad guys?”

 

“No, I’m saying that you pretend to be a bad guy, but in the end, you’re the one who has the most sensitive and kind heart of all, just like Snape.”

 

“Always.”

 

“Oh please, no.” Liam laughed, punching him on the arm, while Theo smiled at the beta.

 

“But yeah, I’d be a Slytherin because we’re ambitious, clever, cunning, analytical-”

 

“Don’t forget the cocky and annoying.” Liam pointed, rolling his eyes and winced as his stomach growled again and he solemnly ignored it.

 

“You’re just jealous because you’re a Hufflepuff.” Theo mocked, playing with the beta’s fingers.

 

“I’m not!” Liam retorted, sounding offended. “I’m a proud Gryffindor.”

 

Theo snorted.

 

“Oh yeah, I forgot. Your life goal is “I’m gonna work really hard and endanger my life for no good reason at all. And if it’s without thinking, better”. Sounds like a perfect Gryffindor to me, yeah.”

 

The werewolf stared at the chimera, who smirked.

 

“Don’t pout.”

 

“I’m not!” Liam murmured, trying to pull himself out of Theo’s arms, giving up after a while because he was tired and the warmth around his body was comfy and good enough for him to take a nap. “Theo, I… I’m gonna sleep for a while… Wake me up if something happens, ok?”

 

The chimera yawned and caressed the boy’s hair and nodded, not being sure when he had fallen asleep too.

 

* * *

 

The rain was pouring outside, and a loud thunder woke Theo from his dreamless sleep. He wasn’t sure if it was the thunder or the voices coming from downstairs. Shouts and screams. Theo could hear Scott and Derek screaming. He stretched and froze as he noticed the bed was empty. The scanned the dark room and his heart almost stopped when he didn’t see Liam. He immediately walked to the bathroom, cursing when he found it empty.

 

He ran to the first floor and forgot how to breath when he saw Derek and Scott in a defensive position, facing Liam, who was still naked. Theo felt like his heart was coming out of his chest when he noticed the werewolf’s claws and pointed ears. Liam roared and tried to attack Derek, who avoided the beta.

 

“Liam, calm down!” Scott shouted in his alpha voice, eyes glowing red.

 

“It’s useless, Scott!” Derek said, breathless. They were probably fighting Liam for a while now because the living room was a mess. “The wolf has taken over his mind now, I don’t think he can hear you.”

 

Theo ran towards them, desperation taking over his mind, blinding him and taking away any remnant of reason he might have left.

 

“Theo,” Scott called. “Stay away, it’s dangerous!”

 

“How can you say he’s dangerous, Scott, he’s your fucking beta!” Theo shouted, now facing Liam.

 

He had fangs and facial hair now, and his eyes were glowing yellow. Bright yellow like valuable gold. Liam was snarling at them while saliva was spilling from the corner of his mouth. Deaton had warned them they shouldn’t let that happen. They should keep Liam under control. The wolf shouldn’t take over his human-being because it would feed of anyone who crossed his path. And now Liam was trying to attack Derek and Scott to bite them. To drink their blood until they were dry and died. Scott, his _alpha_. Derek, his friend, a member of their pack.

 

Part of Theo believed it was his fault. He shouldn’t have triggered the blood-starving side of Liam. Maybe if he had chained him like the beta had suggested, things wouldn’t have gotten out of control. But at the same time, Theo couldn’t bear to see Liam hungry, slowly languishing, not even being able to get out of bed from weakness.

 

They weren’t there to see.

 

Theo was the one who had to look at those eyes, glowing a faint shade of blue when they usually spark beautifully.

 

“Theo, look at him!” Scott said, a little desperate. Theo saw pain inside Scott’s red eyes. “This is not Liam!”

 

The beta snarled and jumped on the alpha, claws piercing his arms and Scott hissed in pain as Derek tried to take Liam off Scott without hurting him.

 

“Liam! Stop!” Scott growled again, trying to use his alpha hierarchy on his beta, but Liam stood unfazed, roaring at Derek.

 

Tears flooded Theo’s eyes, watching as  Derek clawed on the beta’s back and Scott kept screaming at him to stop. The chimera once again wished he could switch places with Liam, because as soon as Liam remembered he attacked his alpha, he would feel guilty and he would blame himself. Once again, it was Theo’s fault. Every time he tried to do the right thing he just ended up making things worse. He knew he should help Derek and Scott, but now he only thought about Deaton’s words.

 

 

_“When the moment the hunger becomes uncontrollable, the wolf will take over your humanity and it won’t care about who’s in front of you, it will make you drink all the blood of the victim’s body.”_

Now, Theo watched Scott punching Liam in the face, blood running down his nose, his body falling backwards, being cushioned by Derek’s, who fell on the coffee table of the living room, breaking the furniture.

 

“Fuck, Liam!” Scott shouted, voice pained.

 

“Scott, there’s nothing we can do.” Derek said, a little desperate, holding Liam in a sleeper-hold. “He’s not Liam anymore, if we continue like this he’ll end up kill-”

 

“Shut up, Derek!” Theo shouted, making both the werewolf and Scott look at him. “We don’t know that for sure!”

 

Of course, they knew. At least they knew from Deaton words, but… Theo didn’t want to. Even if they had nothing, the stupid part of the chimera’s heart still had hope. He was clinging to that hope desperately, not only for Liam, but for himself. Even when Scott, the king of hope and perseverance seemed lost, Theo refused to let go of the tiny string of hope they had, because in the end it was _all_ they had. Even if everything else was screaming at him he was gone. Even if the person in front of him was a werewolf, snarling and struggling to break free from Derek’s grip, even if the boy in front of him didn’t recognize his own alpha. Hope ended when you stopped believing, and not a single moment Theo stopped believing Liam. He knew he was still there. Even if it was just a glimpse of the stupid human being with angry issues, but he knew he was there.

 

“Theo, but-” Derek started.

 

“Let him be, Derek.” Scott asked, voice soft and full of emotions. Liam was his only beta, after all.

 

Theo got closer to the two werewolves and watched as the yellow eyes met his.

 

“Liam… I know you are there.” Theo started, voice calm and soft. “I _know_ you won’t lose to that stupid monster, because you are Liam fucking Dunbar, and you _never_ give up without one hell of a fight. You are a Gryffindor; did you forget it?” The werewolf growled and tried to break free from Derek’s grip.

 

Theo took a deep breath and touched the beta’s cheek.

 

“I want you to come back, and come back _now_. Because I promised you we’re going through this together. And I want to hold your hand when we’re 80 and say: “We made it”.” He smiled, and his eyes got blurry with tears. “We’ll always have each other’s back, remember? I’ll always be here to protect you, so you better come back, because I’m not done protecting you. Not yet! Because you like to risk your life and protect everyone, and you need me to be there to make sure you don’t make anything stupid.”

 

Tears were rolling down his face now and Theo grabbed Liam’s clawed hands with his own, caressing them affably.

 

“Derek, let him go.” Theo asked.

 

The werewolf was ready to protest but something inside Theo just urged him to be next to the beta.

 

“Please.” The chimera asked again, his voice firmer now.

 

Derek locked eyes with Scott, and the alpha just nodded. Theo got closer to Liam and kneeled in front of him, kissing him on the lips.

 

“I told you that I can’t lose you. I don’t know if you remember. It wasn’t a lie, but back then I didn’t say everything I wanted to.” Theo said. The werewolf’s yellow’s eyes were watching him intensely now. “I told you I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you. The truth is... I don’t want to be here without you. But I want to be here _with_ you. Both of us. Because I love you. That’s the whole true.”

 

Theo caressed Liam’s hairy cheek and he watched with great astonishment the yellow irises flooded with tears.

 

“Please. Come back, Liam. Come back to me.” Theo pleaded, as he sobbed. “I can’t lose you.”

 

He hugged the werewolf tightly, feeling his Liam’s arms hesitantly wrap around his waist. He smiled furtively, closing his eyes and hiding his face on the curve of the young boy’s neck, breathing his delicious scent. He screaming as he felt fangs piercing his left shoulder. He absently-minded heard Derek and Scott shout his name. His hands grabbed the beta’s arm tightly, the feeling of Liam’s tongue around the bruise making him dizzy. He half-hissed, half-moaned while the werewolf sucked the crimson liquid from the bite he had just made. He whispered to the two other werewolves not to do anything, closing his eyes and pressig his body closer to Liam’s, feeling his own blood being sucked from the wound. If he was the first person Liam was going to kill, so be it. The tongue caressed the skin almost fondly, enjoying the crimson liquid, Liam’s warm breath colliding against Theo’s shoulder.

 

Theo felt warm fingers on his cheek then, forcing him to leave his previous position. He met the beta’s eyes. Beautiful blue eyes.

 

“Holy fucking shit!” He heard Scott shout, while smiling one of those beautiful smiles of his, hugging Derek tightly.

 

“Damn! I can’t believe it!” He thought he heard Derek utter a relieved sigh, while hugging the alpha back.

 

But it didn’t matter anyway. Theo was unable to say or do anything. Liam was looking at him, blood still running down his lips, but his face no longer had werewolf features and his claws had retreated. He blinked and smiled weakly.

 

“Hi.”

 

Theo touched Liam’s hair, and then his neck, as if trying to make sure he was really there. Tears were still rolling down his face and he was afraid someone was going to say that was a dream and the younger boy was still out of control.

 

“Aren’t you going to say anything?” The werewolf asked, a bit troubled by Theo’s lack of reaction.

 

“I- I- I can’t believe you came back.” The chimera sobbed, still too emotional. He hated to show emotions around people, especially when he knew he had an audience, but he was _so afraid_ moments ago he couldn’t care less now.

 

“I couldn’t let you.” Liam said. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Theo.” He sounded pained and sad.

 

Theo shook his head and cupped his chin. He leaned in and their lips met, sweetly and softly. The chimera parted the kiss and pulled away slightly from Liam. He met those beautiful blue eyes he loved so much and smiled a little. “It’s not your fault, dumbass. You know that.”

 

“Ahem.” Scott attracted their attention. “We’ll just wait outside. Theo, roar if you need anything.”

 

“Scott.” Liam called. The alpha looked at his beta. “I’m sorry…”

 

The older boy smiled kindly at the younger teenager and shook his head.

 

“It’s not your fault Liam. I’m sorry that this happened to you. But things will be fine. Deaton will be here soon, he had texted me some hours ago.” Scott approached the beta to caress his hair briefly before heading towards the exit along with Derek. “But Liam, you’re lucky to have someone to watch over you. Your anchor is very strong.” He said, not waiting for a response.

 

Theo and Liam watched them leave, before the chimera guided them to the large blue coach.

 

“I guess things will be fine then, since Scott told Deaton had finished the antidote.” Theo said, moving closer to the other boy, wrapping his arms around his shoulder.

 

Liam moved a little, so he was facing the chimera.

 

“I almost killed Scott and Derek.” He said, mournfully and looked away. Theo stared at Liam, watching as the boy fidget with his hands and bit his lips.  

 

“I know, Liam. But it wasn’t your fault. We all know it wasn’t your fault. Being a werewolf means we need to deal with our wolf and their urges to hunt, and maybe kill. Your wolf is confused and bewitched, you know that. You’d never hurt anyone, not Scott, not Derek, not a single human being. You’re different than-” He stopped before he could complete his sentence, adverting his eyes from the werewolf.

 

“I’m not different from you, Theo.” Liam said, and the chimera was shocked that he guessed his thoughts. “You’re different now. You may have done bad things in the past, but you’ve changed. You cared about a person who tried to kill you. A hunter. We all have the right to change.”

 

“I did. So, stop thinking so little of yourself too, stupid. Maybe the Strigoi bit you because it could see the good things inside you. It wanted to corrupt you and turn you into a killer. But it didn’t work, because you’re not alone. You’re not a Strigoi, you’re a _werewolf_ , and the strength of werewolves is the pack. We help each other. That’s why you’re here, because I would never leave you.”

 

Liam’s heart skipped a beat as he got closer to Theo’s face.

 

“I need to tell you something.” He said, as their foreheads touched. “I love you too.” He whispered against the older boy’s lips, hot breath licking his soft skin. Theo smiled beautifully.

 

“So, you were there when I said that?” He asked.

 

“I never left.” Liam said, and kissed Theo once more with more passion than ever. He buried his fingers on the chimera’s hair, stroking the soft strands, before his hands met his neckline. Theo parted his lips and Liam promptly tangled their tongues, sighing from the delicious touch and Theo’s sweet taste. They moved with characteristic synch, as if they were researching. But it was only natural, since they shared not just kisses, but something far more important than the closeness of their bodies.

 

Theo parted their kiss and licked along Liam’s neckline, nibbling at the spot, spreading kisses and sucked bruises, slowly taking the smaller boy’s sanity. Liam moaned, pulling the chimera closer. The beta’s saliva traced an imaginary path through Theo’s jaw, his slightly icy fingers entering Theo’s t-shirt, caressing his firm abdomen, making him gasp with eyes closed. The chimera massaged his back, feeling him shiver by the feathery touch of his nails against his warm skin. Bothered by the fabric, Liam took the opportunity to get rid Theo’s t-shirt.

 

Theo’s hands moved up Liam’s body, reaching up one of his nipples, rubbing the sensitive flesh against his digits, squeezing hard enough for the beta to throw his head back and part his lips, his erection twisting with interest, making Theo smile.

 

“It’s a good thing you’re naked. It saves me the trouble.” The chimera breathed, while still licking the pink bulge.

 

Liam touched Theo’s face and asked mutely for a kiss, lips parting and tongues dancing fiercely, the beta’s hands wandering through his pants, earning a choked moan in response.         

 

“Fuck, Liam.” The chimera moaned as the Liam licked sensually his neck, his hot tongue sucking bruises on the exposed skin.

 

Theo felt sharp fangs on the same spot and he hissed at the pain mixed with pleasure as blood poured from the bruise, his erection dripping as Liam’s tongue licked the wounds he had just made on Theo’s neck. He took his time in licking up all the blood that had leaked out. He made his way back to the chimera’s mouth and gave him another bloody sloppy kiss. Their tongues thrashed together desperately, and Liam could feel the place rising with heat. Thinking that the older boy was most definitely wearing too many clothes – or pants -, he opted to take them off, breaking their kiss for mere milliseconds before they kissed again.

 

Liam straddled Theo, still not breaking the kiss and the chimera cupped his ass, making the beta hiss and part their lips and throw his head back. Theo hugged him, wanting to feel him closer, wishing to have more of that wonderful feeling of having Liam on his arms. It was hot, but at the same time it made a nice shiver run all over his body. It was contradictory, but it felt perfect. Theo nibbled on the exposed piece of skin of his chest while he met their lips again.

 

The chimera broke their kiss when Liam began to make suggestive movements with his hips, provoking him. Theo threw his head back and squeezed Liam’s arms, looking for some kind of support, anything that would ensure that he wouldn’t lose his sanity. He took a deep breath, his member hard and begging for release.

 

Theo brushed his hands on Liam’s hard member, smirking as he earned a whine in response. He squeezed his cock between his fingers while he sucked on a nipple once again, feeling it harden as his tongue circled it eagerly. Liam moaned languidly as the older boy’s teeth closed on the piece of flesh while Theo moved his hand on his member in a slow, torturous rhythm.

 

Theo spread kisses and licks over the werewolf’s chest, sucking on the pale skin; hands still skillfully worked on his intimacy.               

 

“Theo…” Liam called, voice clouded with desire. “You’re perfect.”

 

The chimera’s stomach gave several somersaults, a goofy smile welling up on his lips almost instantly.

 

“Can you stand up for a bit, Liam?” He chimera asked, caressing the soft skin.

 

The smaller boy obeyed, smiling. Theo leaned in, burying his face on the beta’s stomach, spreading kisses through the firm muscles of his abdomen, while Liam caressed his hair and sighed softly. The older teenager licked Liam’s navel, brushing his fingers on his cock, making him hiss. Theo caressed his buttocks, squeezing them, delighted at their softness. He put both of his hands behind Liam’s thighs, bringing him closer. Theo’s tongue brushed the tip of his erection and his fingers played wish his balls.

 

“S-Stop it Theo… Just… Just do it.” Liam’s voice was almost tearful. Theo smirked and not being able to resist Liam’s adorable request, he engulfed it at once, a guttural sound echoing through the living room. His sucking was hard and fast from the beginning, because Theo just felt the urge to give Liam as much pleasure as he could. His tongue slid all over its extension, voracious and sensual, going from base up to the top of his intimacy, circling the sensitive head. Liam’s moans became more and more erratic while he slightly moved his hips, trying to deepen the contact of his member against Theo’s mouth.

 

The chimera’s hands were everywhere, exploring every piece of sweated skin. The noises Liam were making were going straight down Theo’s erection, making it hurt and beg for release, but just giving Liam pleasure was enough for him. It made him warm inside. Theo sped up his movements on the beta’s cock, tasting his pre-orgasm. The werewolf’s lips muttered incoherent words and he begged for more, and Theo promptly obeyed.

 

“Theo, Theo, I-” Liam mumbled as his moans grew louder. Theo pressed his lips tighter against his member and felt thick and hot cum flood his mouth. He kept sucking the werewolf for a few more moments, wanting to prolong the feeling of his orgasm while Liam breathed heavily, pleasure still taking over his body.

 

The older boy looked up, watching Liam’s flushed face. He looked beautiful.

 

Their eyes met and a small smiled tugged on the beta’s lips. He leaned down and joined their mouths in a lustful kiss, while his hands roamed over Theo’s arms.

 

“Theo, I… Want you to do it.” He whispered against his lips. The chimera kissed the beta’s forehead and caressed his back.

 

“Are you sure?” He asked, through heavy gasps. “We don’t have any lube and you can hurt yourse-”

 

The words stayed on the way the moment Liam kissed him avidly, invading his mouth with his tongue. His hands roamed Theo’s thighs, squeezing the place tightly, while his fingers caressed his erection absently.

 

“I trust you.” The beta said, after a while.

 

“Ok, but we’ll have to improvise. Can you…” He stopped, feeling a bit embarrassed. “Can you stay on fours for me?”

 

Liam smirked. “That shall be an honor.”

 

The scene of Liam on his hands and knees would definitely be a thing he could get used to. Theo felt like he could come just by the sight of his perfect bottom hanging dangerously in the air. He smiled and leaned in, pushing his tongue inside Liam’s hole, circling it, earning a delighted moan in response. He massaged his buttocks, while wetting his ass, forcing his tongue inside the small orifice, feeling it clench around his mouth.

 

“Fuck, Theo.” The beta grunted in pleasure, curling his toes.

 

“Are you ok?” Theo asked, still working on his ass.

 

“Shit. Please… Just… Don’t stop.” Liam sounded needy, while sinking his head on the coach cushion.

 

Theo slapped the soft cheek, earning a gasp in response, licking the small hole and smirking as he noticed Liam was hard again. He stroked his member a few times, spitting on Liam ass hole.

 

“You feel so good, baby.” He moaned, voice muffled by Liam’s ass cheeks.

 

He licked his fingers and inserted one of them inside him, pushing in and out of Liam tight heat a few times. The beta moaned, and Theo took it as an opportunity to push another one into the beta. This time, he heard Liam utter a small pained hiss as the two fingers were fully inside of him.

 

“Are you ok, Liam?” Theo asked.

 

The beta nodded. “Keep going.”

 

Liam breathed calmly and accepted the pain, slowly fading and turning into something new. Something strange and surprisingly good. The two fingers were still moving in and out of his hole, scissoring him as Liam tried to relax and concentrate on Theo’s movements. Then the chimera did something and a sharp bold of pleasure seared through the younger boy and he gasped. The chimera moved a bit and watched Liam’s expression, relaxing as he noticed he wasn’t in pain anymore, repeating the movements he had just done. The werewolf grabbed the pillow convulsively, a groan escaping him and his breath coming faster. Theo added a third finger and Liam moaned louder, a string of pain invading him, but soon replacing by pleasure as the fingers slid in and out of his hole, making the beta moan wantonly, the older teenager brushing his digits against a bundle of nerves deep within him. The werewolf locked gazes with Theo and breathed out: “Do it.”

 

 “Wait.” Theo asked. Liam watched him with questioning eyes. “Turn around. I want to see you.”

 

The beta smiled and blushed, lying on his back on the couch. Theo got closer and crawled on top of Liam, and their mouths met. Liam brought one hand up to caress the chimera cheek and temple, stroking his hair from his face. Theo guided himself and forced himself on Liam’s entrance, watching as the boy tensed as a sharp pain burned through him and he hissed into Theo’s neck, nails digging into the chimera’s back but accepting the invasion. Theo stood still, waiting for the beta to adjust, kissing his forehead, tracing a path with his lips down to his cheek.

 

“You’re so tight.” Theo murmured, over Liam’s lips.

 

“My first time, you know.” Liam rolled his eyes, smiling.              

 

“Liam…” Theo called, making the beta open his eyes. “Bite me.”

 

The beta widened his eyes, and shook his head, heartbeat racing.

 

“Are you crazy? What if I lose control? We can’t risk.”

 

Theo smiled at the beta, and then his own sharp fangs pierced his own arms, blood pouring down his skin.

 

“Here.” He offered, the crimson liquid running down his right arm.

 

Liam looked at the bruised skin and his eyes darkened with want. He brought his lips to the wound and licked the place, sucking the blood hungrily, making Theo moan at the feeling. Shivers ran over his body as Liam’s hole clenched around his member. The chimera pulled out slightly and then thrusted right back, earning a loud moan in response, making Liam arch his back. Theo intertwined their hands and moved faster against the beta’s interior, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the wonderful feeling of being inside Liam.

 

The beta leaned towards Theo, joining their mouths in a urgent kiss, both lips already red and swollen, their breaths colliding each other; heavy and uneven. Liam didn’t even have to ask for Theo to go faster or harder; the chimera didn’t relinquish any power in his thrusts. Theo knew they both needed that. More than that, he was guided by the sounds of Liam’s moans. The sound of skin slapping against each other as Theo filled the werewolf up completely with each thrust echoed throughout the place, mixing with their moans, filled with pleasure, lust and excitement.

 

“Theo! Fuck! Do that again!” The beta screamed as Theo knew he had reached the beta sweet spot. He smirked and positioned himself, hitting the same place over and over again, reducing his lover to a mess of moans and groans. Theo leaned down and kissed him, wrapping his hand around Liam’s length as he noticed he was hard and leaking, a small puddle on his stomach, stroking it firmly. The werewolf could barely keep up with the kiss with all the pleasure that was being put onto him. Hands were everywhere, trying to keep Liam from losing his mind. With every thrust, Liam practically howled and could barely keep his eyes open.

 

For the second time, Liam reached his orgasm, his breath hitching as he relieved himself onto his chest, his guttural moan echoing through Theo’s ears, taking away his sanity. And in spite Liam’s orgasm, Theo’s stocks hadn’t diminished, on the contrary. The beta was still moaning by the way the chimera’s hard member was still hitting his prostate, both screaming as Theo buried himself inside Liam one last time, releasing himself inside the beta, the orgasm hitting him hard, taking all the oxygen from his lungs.

 

Both panted and Theo carefully pulled out of the younger teenager. He quickly collapsed down beside Liam and the werewolf curled up against his side. The chimera pulled him for a lazy kiss, feeling him smile against his lips when Theo’s arms wrapped possessively around his waist.

 

“I know you said you were there all the time. But I think I have to tell you now that I can see your stupid face and beautiful blue eyes now…” Theo started. “I love you.” He whispered, his voice sounding timid. He buried his face on the curve of Liam’s neck and the beta felt like he could die in that very moment and that would be ok.

 

“I love you too, stupid. Infinitely and eternally.” Liam replied, smiling stupidly, listening to Theo’s laugh. “What?”

 

“That was adorably cliché, Liam.” Theo commented, amused, making the other boy laugh too.

               

“Maybe I am a Hufflepuff, after all.”

 

“Yeah. And maybe I am a Gryffindor, with all the self-sacrificing and all.” Theo said, absently-minded.

 

“You are a Slythendor, and I am a Gryffepuff.” Liam pointed out, making Theo laugh. “But… Thank you.”

 

Theo watched Liam’s beautiful features for a while.

 

“For what?”

 

“For everything. For being here with me. For stopping me from doing stupid things. For believing I could go through this when even I couldn’t. For giving me your blood. I think it stopped me from losing my mind. I guess I wouldn’t be here now if it weren’t for you. I guess this is a shitty situation, but it made me realize how much you mean to me, and how much I want to live and be by your side, because you’re my anchor, my lover, my _Theo_.”

 

Theo smiled tenderly, stroking his chin gently.

 

“You don’t have to thank me, Liam. All the things I’ve done, I did it because I wanted to. I may regret some things I’ve done in the past, and the only ones you’re included are the ones I tried to hurt you. But… Being next to you makes me feel good, and it makes me a better person. Until a while ago, I focused on a memory to keep control. A horrible memory of my sister. But ever since we got closer, you became my anchor. I think about you when facing some hardship. You'll never really know how beautiful you are, but I want you to believe me.”

 

Theo was shocked by how easily the words slipped out of his mouth. It was scary to think he had nothing until a while ago, and now he felt like he had everything, just because of one person. He thought he didn’t care about feelings or people, but now he was ready to do anything to keep Liam safe. Words couldn’t explain how scary he was when he thought he had lost Liam to the Strigoi. He knew things were different since he was back from hell, and he had accepted that. He changed from just existing from _living_ and he was sure Liam was the main reason for that. If wasn’t for him, Theo couldn’t say he wouldn’t still be living in the backseat of his truck.

 

He had convinced himself he was an unnecessary existence to the world, but day after day, he started feeling useful and slowly the beta accepted him on his life. Things have changed, and Theo was more than happy for the second chance he had been given.

 

“You are a big sappy. But I guess I am too.” Liam murmured, smiling as warmth filled his insides.

 

They stood like that for a while, just listening to each other’s heartbeats. Theo felt Liam asleep on his arms, his breathing even. Gently and softly, the chimera stroked the werewolf’s back, kissing his forehead. Within a matter of minutes, Theo allowed himself to fall asleep as well and this time, all of them were filled with Liam and everything was perfect at last.

  **  
**

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

 

Theo wasn’t sure how long had it been since Derek and Scott had left, but when he woke up, they were still lying on the couch. Naked. He decided none of them would like to witness the scene, so he carried Liam to their room and watched the beta sleeping figure for a while.

 

Two days after the incident with Liam, Scott and Derek, Deaton arrived with the antidote. They all were more than relieved, because the pack was kind of lacking sleep and more importantly, Liam was going to be ok. As soon as he drank the liquid – in which would taste awful, according to Deaton – Liam passed out.

 

They all freaked out, especially Scott and Theo, but the vet assured it was normal, since it wasn’t a normal poison, the body would demand a lot of Liam to get rid of the toxin. He was out for one day and a half now and Theo was about to lose his mind, even if Scott and the others were trying their best to soothe his nerves.

 

The chimera had told the alpha he had fed Liam with his blood, because he didn’t think it would be nice to hide things from Liam’s alpha. Scott’s look was unreadable for a while and for a moment, Theo thought he was going to blame him for what happened to the beta. But then, something sparkled inside the alpha’s eyes.

 

The chimera knew Scott still held a bit of grudge against him for what he had done to him and his pack, even if he tried to hide it deep inside his heart. The alpha told him he forgave him, and he welcomed him as a part of his pack now, but deep down, Theo knew some things were hard to forget, and he understood Scott’s position. Now he could put himself on the alpha’s shoes and he would probably feel the same way. But the sparkle on Scott’s eyes when he told him he gave Liam his blood gave him the feeling something changed between them. After all, Liam was his precious beta. Theo didn’t do it for Scott, but the alpha knew in that very moment that things were different. He knew that the chimera was trying, but now he was sure that Theo was different.

 

Theo was relieved that Scott didn’t judge or blamed him. But he still felt restless about Liam’s unconsciousness. Deaton was there and kept an eye on him constantly, assuring him that the werewolf was fine, and he needed some time to rest.

 

“You need to get some rest yourself, Theo.” The veterinarian said, as they were on the kitchen and Theo watched as the doctor made some tea. “You have bags under your eyes and as far as I can see, you haven’t been eating properly.”

 

Theo sighed. “I’m fine. I’m not the one we need to worry about in the moment, right?”

 

The older man studied the teenager for a moment, before smiling kindly.

 

“Indeed, you are not sick in the moment. But it is just natural for human beings to worry about each other, right?”

 

Theo smiled a little.

 

“Can I ask you something?”

 

“Sure.” Deaton said, as he poured a cup of tea for him and placed another one for Theo.

 

“You said as soon as the wolf took over Liam’s humanity, everything would be over. He would kill anyone that crossed his path.”

 

The doctor sipped his tea and met Theo’s eyes for a moment.

 

“Yes, I remember. Scott told me Liam tried to attack him and Derek.” He started, seeming lost in thoughts. “It means, in fact he lost the battle to the wolf. I mean, to the confused wolf.”

 

Theo watched his own reflex on the cup of tea for a moment and bit his lip, not liking to hear Liam had lost a fight against that thing.

 

“But just momentarily.” Deaton continued. “I may have forgot something.”

 

Theo met the veterinarian eyes. He was smiling now. A kind and gentle smile.

 

“Liam is a werewolf. Not a Strigoi. Strigois are loners, Theo. Werewolves are not. Wolves are sociable animals. The strength of a wolf is the pack, at the same time, the strength of a pack is the wolf. Loners don’t know such things as bonding and brotherhood. This makes all the difference.”

 

“But…” Theo bit his lips, watching as Deaton calmly sipped on his tea. “Scott wasn’t able to bring Liam back, and he’s his alpha. The bond between an alpha and a beta is supposed to be the strongest of all.”

 

“Indeed. But you are just focusing on the alpha/beta dynamics. The pack has far more important things, Theo. A pack is not only about a bond between an alpha and his beta. Scott’s pack is not only composed by werewolves. Coyotes usually are loners, but Malia is a part of the pack, Stiles is human, but is part of the pack. The pack is about relationships. The most important part is finding your place in the pack and finding your anchor.”

 

Deaton studied Theo’s features for a while and saw doubt on his face.

 

“Scott is not Liam’s anchor Theo. Even if he’s his alpha, an anchor is something a werewolf or a supernatural being can concentrate on to keep themselves human. The Strigoi was trying to take Liam’s humanity, and only his anchor could bring him back. That’s the main difference between a Strigoi and a werewolf. The bonding and the relationships they are capable of build.”

 

Theo smiled a little and finally took a sip of his tea.

 

“Chamomile?” The chimera asked.

 

The vet nodded, smiling. “You looked like you needed to relax.

 

Theo heartbeats sped up and he quickly ran upstairs, stumbling down one of the stairs, opening the door to the room he shared with the beta, watching as the blue eyes blinked in confusion.

 

“Liam!” He ran towards him, kneeling beside the bed, taking one of his hands with his own. “How are you feeling?” He asked, not even realizing his eyes were wet with tears.

 

“I’m fine, I guess.” Liam’s voice was hoarse, but the beta smiled weakly. “Dying for a kiss.”

 

The chimera caressed his cheek affably, bringing his mouth to the werewolf’s warm forehead, before meeting the other boy’s lips. It felt like coming back home, even if it’s been only a few days since Theo last felt the taste of those sweet lips against his. Liam sighed contently and wrapped his arms around him, nibbling on Theo’s lower lip, making the other smile.

 

“How long was I out?” Liam asked, forehead pressed against Theo’s.

 

“Almost two days. I was losing my mind.” Theo confessed.

 

“I’m sorry for scaring you. But things will be fine now.” Liam assured.

Theo nodded in satisfaction and kissed Liam’s right cheek affectionately.

 

“Sorry to interrupt you, but I’m afraid you are in need of something, Liam.” Deaton entered the room, a tray in hands.

 

“Oh my God, it’s been a while!” He smiled excitedly, looking at the plate placed on his lap.

 

“I’m sorry it’s not much, but I guess my cooking skills are better than Scott and Derek’s.”

 

He was about to leave the room, but stopped at the doorframe.

 

“I know you are a werewolf, and your healing is good, but you two might want to take things slow, at least for today. You know what I mean. In the love making matter.” Deaton said, leaving without waiting for a response.

 

Liam blushed and looked at Theo, who was trying not to laugh.

 

“I don’t want to have this conversation with him. Ever again.”

 

Theo grabbed a few scrambled eggs from the plate and placed in front on Liam’s mouth, waiting for him to open it.

 

“Really?” The beta asked.

 

“Take it or leave it, baby.” Theo smirked.

 

Liam rolled his eyes and ate the eggs nonetheless, moaning at deliciously feeling of having real food after so long.

 

“Oh my god.” He started. “Your blood is delicious, but food is definitely something else. I can’t even wait to eat pizza. And burgers, and fries, and milkshake, and-”

 

“Ok, ok. I got it. We’ll have plenty of dates ahead.” Theo teased, smiling at the way Liam was devouring the food. “You don’t feel like throwing up?”

 

The beta shook his head.  “I could eat eggplants now and I would find it delicious anyway.”

 

Theo laughed. “Good. Our first date will be at my place. I’ll make eggplant lasagna.”

 

Liam rolled his eyes. “You’re so gross. Stop it.”

 

“You say that because you haven’t eaten _my_ eggplant lasagna.” Theo retorted smugly.

 

“Well, the date at your place sounds great to be honest. But I’d rather have popcorn, pizza and snacks. Movies, cuddling, kissing and sex. Lots of sex.”

 

“No sex.” Theo said. “At least for today.” He smirked.

 

Liam kissed him, caressing his arms and breathing his delicious scent.

 

“It’s fine. We’ll have plenty of time to do that.”

 

Theo smiled, feeling relieved for the first time in a long time. Because back then, hope was all he had. Even when he had nothing he still had hope. The glimpse of hope that reminded him that not everything was lost and made him believe things would be alright even when everything told him they were not. Now, the hope was still there, but at the same time, he had Liam.

 

So, he had everything.

 

_[“Anchors are all about being strong and stable. The anchor can also represent a person who has been someone's rock through difficult times. Those who have had a tumultuous past, the anchor is a pledge to move on and have a better, brighter, grounded future. For some people, the anchor represents always having a safe place to go home to. The anchor remains firm and steady amidst the stormy waters, symbolizing the stable part of a human being, that quality which enables us to keep a clear mind amid the confusion of sensation, emotion and the general “storms” of life. Therefore, the anchor keeps us steady in the storms of temptation, affliction, and persecution. Indeed St. Paul mentions that “Which hope we have as an anchor of the soul, both sure and steadfast” (Hebrews 6:19).”]_

 

**END**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well, that's it!
> 
> Thank you so much everyone for reading! Review and leave kudos if you like it! :)  
> Let's spread the Thiam love, the most beautiful pairing of all. <3

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon! Next chapter should be on in the next few days.  
> Once again, review and leave kudos if you liked it! It means a lot. :) Thanks a lot everyone for reading!


End file.
